


Chasing the Storm

by nightmask



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Beauregard/Yasha (Critical Role) - Freeform, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Slightly Kinky?, and comfort, beau and yasha - Freeform, it's gay just read it, no beta we die like bad writers, yep there's kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmask/pseuds/nightmask
Summary: Beau paced back and forth in the dark hallway on the third floor of the inn. The adrenaline of the fight had worn off but she still felt restless. The storm had picked up and the wind was howling violently outside. She could hear trees falling over and thunder crashing in the distance. She couldn't sleep not with the looming threat that she couldn't stand up to. She never could sleep well during storms.





	Chasing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My friend almost uploaded this as her homework instead of her Frankenstein essay, imagine that.

Chasing the storm 

The Mighty Nein had settled in for the night after the warning of an incoming storm. From the look of the heavy black clouds and fierce winds it was going to be a bad one. Everyone was exhausted from fighting the latest monster from earlier that day. So when Mollymauk announced he was going to bed early everyone had followed wanting to nurse their wounds and recharge spells. That had been hours ago and now everyone was in their beds. 

Beau paced back and forth in the dark hallway on the third floor of the inn. The adrenaline of the fight had worn off but she still felt restless. The storm had picked up and the wind was howling violently outside. She could hear trees falling over and thunder crashing in the distance. She couldn't sleep not with the looming threat that she couldn't stand up to. She never could sleep well during storms. 

The rain was no longer discernible as individual droplets, it sounded like a wave was constantly beating against the shuddering roof that had already sprung leaks. Drafty chills creeped through each hall. The others slept on soundly.The monk sighed deeply rubbing her bandaged hands over her temples trying to reason with herself that she was being silly and that everything would be fine in the morning. Her heart lurched at the sudden swing of the door she had been pacing in front of. The figure was dark standing tall above her, lightning flashed in the window behind the figure illuminating their silhouette and the edges of their face in halo. Yasha. 

Yasha's eyebrow quirked up waiting for an explanation as to why Beau was outside her door. Beau opened her mouth to explain when thunder crackled and she could feel the floorboards shake underneath her. She felt the color leave her skin. Beau reflexively dropped into defensive stance, shoulders hunched, arms out to protect herself. 

"Beau? Are you scared of storms?"

Beau quickly fell out of stance, embarrassed that Yasha could see her fear. She looked up into Yasha's heterochromic eyes and nodded.

Yasha sighed and opened her door wider guiding Beau gently into her own room.   
"Come sit. I can't seem to sleep either." 

Yasha led Beau into her room, the roof was leaking in the corner at a steady trickle. Beau shivered from the chill for a moment and looked to Yasha who sat cross legged on her bed. Beau wasn't a nervous person but she hesitated to join Yasha. The mysterious woman was standoffish most of the time and seemed to like her space. 

Yasha caught her looking, "you can sit" and she gestured to the bed. 

Beau joined Yasha on the bed sitting across from her. Lightning flashed again past Yasha's window illuminating every crack in the wall and the dripping water. Beau tensed waiting for the thunder to follow when she felt a hand over her own. She looked up to see Yasha staring at her again. The thunder struck and Beau flinched, Yasha's hand steadied her. The rain continued on. 

Yasha's eyes furrowed as she examined Beau's wrapped hand. Beau watched as her hand was turned over palm facing up. Dirt and dried blood still caked the bandages from their earlier fight. Wordlessly Yasha traced the tips of Beau's fingers with her own. Beau shivered and breathed deep. Yasha's hands were unexpectedly warm as they traced over her palm and wrist as if trying to read a map. Yasha tugged gently at the hidden tie of the bandage and then looked up for permission. Beau entranced with Yasha's quiet attention nodded for her to continue. Yasha undid the tie and began to slowly unwind the dirty wrappings. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Yasha worked until Beau was unbound. 

Soundlessly Yasha moved to her other hand. Again tracing her fingertips down to her wrist and inner arm. Finding the hidden knot and undwinding it. Beaus arms lay bare, outstretched palms open. Fading and new bruises dappled her arms no longer hidden. The giant woman placed her hands atop Beau’s, her finger tips starting at her bare wrists and resting there feeling Beau breathe. 

Yasha gently stroked the inside of Beau’s wrist with her thumbs. Beau sighed deeply her breath trembled as she inhaled. Yasha trailed up to the inside of Beau’s arms with her finger tips. Her bruised and split knuckles rested against the soft sheets, stinging in the drafty air. Beau could feel the hair on her arm stand on end. Thunder boomed again growing softer in the distance. 

"What are you doing?" Beau whispered

"Should I stop?" 

Beau shook her head no, and Yasha continued. Her arms tingled where Yasha touched her. Her eyes grew heavy and her breathing was long and deep. She felt herself melting against Yasha. When she tried moving against Yasha's touch her breath quickened at the effect. 

Yasha adjusted her position and gathered Beau up so the monk's back was to her. Beau’s head rested against Yasha's slowly rising chest. A strong arm wrapped around the monks bare waist and Beau squirmed, breath hitching. Her skin had grown so sensitive. 

"Be good" Yasha whispered against Beau’s ear. 

Beau shuddered and whined, trying to relax against Yasha's protective form.   
Yasha's arm was warm and strong against her stomach. Her warm palm flat against Beau’s midsection. Beau watched as Yasha's free hand continued tracing lines up and down her arm down to her wrist playing with her finger tips and trailing back. Beau tried to breathe deep again to match Yasha's but each new pass made her body tense and shudder. 

Yasha's lips dipped low again behind Beau’s ear and began to gently hum. Beau arched against Yasha her head falling back breathing deep and fast as fingers danced faster along her skin. Yasha then gently dug her nails on the inside of Beau’s wrist and felt Beau go rigid. 

"Oh fuck"

"Should I stop?"Yasha asked stilling her movement.

"Please gods don't" Beau practically begged.

Yasha continued with her nails gently dragging them along Beau’s shaking arm. Beau turned her head so she could feel Yasha's heart beat against her cheek. 

"Harder" 

Yasha complied. Dragging a soft gentle line that led to something a little rougher then back to soft. Beau was trembling and breathing hard. The storm forgotten outside. 

Beau stilled Yasha's movements with her other hand breathing fast and moved it to her midsection gripping Yasha's bicep hard. 

"Are you sure?", Yasha's question tickled the back of Beau's ear.

"Please Yasha"

Yasha hummed on making Beau’s ear tickle from her breath. Her thumbs outstretched she began to trace along Beau’s rib cage fingering under the bottom hem of her top. She could feel Beau’s breathing grow faster and more excited. 

"You like that?" 

Beau moaned.

Yasha trailed down both sides feeling the the shape of Beau’s ribs and tracing them down to her hips. Beau squirmed desperately leaning into Yasha's touch. Yasha repeated the motion over and over until Beau’s face was flushed and she was biting her lip. Dipping to the hem of her top again Yasha traced the inside with her thumbs driving Beau mad. Beau reached up and took Yasha's wrists plunging them up into her shirt. Cupping the mysterious woman's hands against her own heaving chest. Beau could feel Yasha kissing the side of her neck. 

"Please" Beau struggled to get out. 

Yasha's hands grew bolder forcefully cupping Beau’s breasts and dragging a thumb over each nipple. Beau arched and ground herself against Yasha. Her top was raised so that she could see exactly what Yasha was doing to her. Unraveling her slowly. 

Yasha felt a trembling hand guiding her own to Beau’s throat arranging it how Beau wanted. Yasha knowing what to do and carefully placed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Beau’s head rested entirely back against Yasha's chest. Throat outstretched enjoying the tension of Yasha's grip. Yasha drew circles around Beau’s nipple making it harden and bow to her will. She pinched and pulled and then grew soft again. Beau had to bite back a moan as her tormentor took her time. 

Beau’s legs tensed and moved, her heels digging into the bed, her toes curling in want. Beau felt her shirt being peeled away from her heaving bare chest. The hand on her throat traced up to her chin the thumb dragging across her lower lip. Beau kissed each finger offered to her and let her tongue drag along Yasha's thumb. Beau could feel Yasha's body stiffen at this. Beau lavished Yasha's fingers with her tongue enjoying the gasp Yasha emitted behind her. Yasha gently pushed a finger against Beau’s tongue, who drew it into her mouth to suck on and Yasha growled. 

"Fuck Beau" 

Beau sucked harder and then released. Yasha dragged her wet fingers harshly over Beau’s bottom lip. Beau was quickly flipped over onto her back with Yasha straddling her. Yasha had that same look when she was about to rage in a fight but the breathing was different and her face was flushed. Beau felt a knee placed between her legs, her hands flew up to Yasha's face pulling her in for a long overdue kiss. 

Beau was expecting a rough kiss. Instead she felt Yasha breathe deep through her nose and gently kiss her. She drew all the breath out of the monk making her go dizzy. Beau closed her eyes and wound her fingers through shades of black and white hair admiring to herself at how soft it was. She felt Yasha's hands on her breasts again and moaned into her mouth. Beau wrapped her legs around Yasha's back dragging her knee harder between her legs. Yasha broke the kiss and whined burying her face between Beau’s neck and shoulder and breathing hard. Fingers quickly unwound the monk’s hair tie and ran through the freed strands. 

"Can you pull my hair?" Beau whispered. 

Yasha whimpered into Beau’s skin and she was rewarded with a tight grip on her hair pulling at her scalp she felt her breath quicken and face flush. Beau took Yasha's hand and drew it back to her mouth, kissing each knuckle and fingertip. Yasha looked up from her hiding spot in Beau’s shoulder and stared as she roughly dragged her thumb against Beau’s lower lip again. Beau stared up at her with heavy eyelids. She could see Yasha's eyes dilate and grow dark. Beau guided Yasha's fingers into her mouth and sucked making Yasha grind her knee harder into her center. Beau bit down softly on Yasha's knuckles. The softest moans drifted through the room. 

Yasha moved her legs against Beau’s grinding hard against her. She pulled her fingers out of Beau’s mouth and trailed them down her chin and roughly brought Beau’s face up to look at her.

"Hurt me" Beau said very seriously. 

Yasha thought for a moment then nodded, "not too much and tap out to stop completely" 

Beau nodded to the terms and watched Yasha sit up staring down at her half naked form. Beau impatiently took Yasha's hands and brought them to her ribs her skin already jumping at the contact. She smiled and lowered herself so she hovered over Beau and nuzzled back into that place between her neck and shoulder. Yasha then dragged her nails down Beau’s ribs, making her arch off the bed, groaning and grinding herself more desperately against Yasha's knee. Yasha took this moment to bite down hard into Beau’s shoulder and felt the woman writhe under her. 

"More" Beau rasped. 

She was lifted onto Yasha's lap and pulled close so her breasts grazed the front of Yasha's tunic. Yasha sucked hard on the wound she was inflicting on Beau’s shoulder and then released the purpling skin, kissing it gently. She rocked in Yasha's lap eager for more friction. Yasha met her eyes again and Beau drew her in for a long kiss. She felt Yasha's fingers trailing up her back gentle at first then rotating her short nails so she could dig them in as she went. Yasha felt Beau’s skin jump under her in pain and excitement. 

Yasha bit Beau’s lip and heard her suck in a hard shaky breath through her nose. She released Beau and held her face in one hand. She wanted to stare at the monk, take in this bruised beautiful woman in her bed. 

Beau was breathing hard. Her hands went behind Yasha's neck drawing her close then trailing down to trace Yasha's collarbone and back up to her throat. Beau leaned in breathing in the barbarian’s scent and placing a trail of tiny kisses down her chin. Faint kisses on her eyelids and nose. Beau was so gentle with her. 

"Tiny kisses... you're sweet Beau"

"Don't tell anyone" Beau giggled into Yasha's neck. 

Yasha's heart fluttered at this secret side of Beau. She instinctively jumped at the feeling of cold hands on her back trailing at the hem of her tunic and brushing against her heated skin. 

Beau bit her lip, "sorry... can I?", indicating Yasha's tunic. 

Yasha grinned and pulled her tunic off revealing her chest. Beau's eyes grew hungry and Yasha barked a laugh when she felt herself being pushed and straddled on the bed. Beau blushed marveling at the smile Yasha had on. Yasha gathered Beau close to her so their top halves brushed sending shockwaves to their nerves. Yasha was so warm and soft. 

Yasha pulled Beau down into another dizzying kiss. Beau pulled away for a moment to steady herself and Yasha chased after her lips drawing her in again. Yasha slipped her tongue into Beau’s mouth and Beau felt her insides tremble at how good Yasha was at this. Yasha drew up her knee and placed her hands on Beau’s hips guiding her down and feeling the monk desperately grind against the offered friction. She was moaning into Yasha's mouth inhaling long breaths through her nose as their kiss lingered. Yasha flexed her thigh and Beau broke the kiss and dropped her face into Yasha's shoulder to muffle a cry. 

Yasha's skin jumped at something warm and wet, she looked looked down and watched and Beau left a trail of kisses down her shoulder. Licking her collarbone. Beau gathered Yasha's breasts in her hands and froze as the barbarian ground her knee deeper against her center. Beau pressed her forehead into Yasha's stomach and groaned, grinding back against her. Beau’s loose hair tickled Yasha's stomach reminding her of Beau’s earlier request. She ran her hands through Beau’s hair, her fingers brushing the smooth short hairs of her undercut as the monk seemed to recover. 

Both of them had not let up from the rhythm that had been set. Beau caught Yasha's eyes and stared with a magnetic pull as she lowered herself to one of Yasha's breasts and began drawing circles around her nipple but never quite touching it. Yasha tightened her grip of Beau’s hair and she softly moaned against Yasha's breast. Everything Yasha did to Beau she could feel as her own pleasure and it overwhelmed her for a moment. She panted watching the monk entice her nipple to harden before covering it completely with her mouth. Yasha held Beau firm. 

Yasha’s head dropped back onto her pillow her center throbbing from the torture Beau was putting her through. Beau’s hand reached out and traced over her stomach, ribs and breast, teasing as she went. Yasha took Beau’s wandering hand and intertwined their fingers. Beau’s hand was smaller than hers, more rough and calloused but warm all the same. She looked up at Yasha from where she hovered over her breasts. Her blue eyes were dark with want, her other hand holding onto Yasha’s hip as if she were afraid to let go. Yasha stared back, breathing hard. Beau without breaking eye contact lowered her face to Yasha’s stomach and led a slow trail of kisses down to her hip bone, Yasha held her breath. Beau swiped down her hip bone with her tongue, Yasha jumped and cried out loud. Beau held her steady drawing tiny circles over and over against this sensitive spot. Yasha writhed and tightened her grip carefully on Beau’s hair and rode out her torture for as long as she could. 

Yasha ground herself harder against Beau who was currently driving her mad. She could feel her eyes beginning to roll back in her head and it was getting harder to catch her breath and control the moans that were slipping out of her mouth. She thought for a minute that she would need to tap out just to catch her breath when Beau stopped to look up and smile at her. Yasha sat up and pulled Beau into a hard bruising kiss. Her legs were shaking, coming slowly down from the state Beau had put her in. Yasha’s breathing slowly evened out, her heart still hammering loudly. Beau broke the kiss and bit her lip in contemplation, searching Yasha’s eyes.  
Yasha tugged at Beau’s loose pants indicating her need. The monk sat back and pulled off her pants and undergarments. Yasha shakily did the same and sat back on the bed. Beau reached out to her and Yasha pulled her close. She traced Beau’s face in the darkening room, she turned and kissed Yasha’s palm as it wandered past her mouth. 

“Can I be gentle with you?” Yasha asked

Beau froze, held Yasha’s hand close to her face and slowly inhaled, “I trust you”

Yasha took Beau’s hand and kissed her palm then moved to her wrist and back up to her wounded knuckles. The monk watched in awe as Yasha kissed each knuckle and fingertip. Their legs tangled together, both of them gasping at how good it felt. Beau lay atop Yasha, pressed close to her skin, she pressed her face into the soft spot between neck and behind ear and sighed deeply. Yasha’s hands went to her hips and they moved. Beau laced her fingers with Yasha’s and felt their breathing fall into pace. She could feel wetness begin to pool on her thigh where she made contact with Yasha, she was sure Yasha could feel the same from her. 

“Touch me” Beau whispered against Yasha’s neck. 

Beau felt herself lifted so that she was laying back on the bed, Yasha sat back hovering over her. Their hands found each other in the darkness and intertwined. Yasha brushed her body over Beau’s and kissed her, she could feel Beau trembling under her and the warm blush of her skin. She carefully held herself above Beau so as not crush her, but the monk drew her close.

“You won’t hurt me, it’s okay” 

Yasha led her guard slip and let herself rest on top of Beau, whose trembling seemed to have lessened. From the little illumination the window offered Beau could make out Yasha’s face staring down at her and smiling. Beau reached out to her, running her hands through her hair and down the side of her face. Yasha leaned in to kiss her again and then lowered herself to Beau’s throat and began a long trail down her chest and to her stomach. She quickly discovered how sensitive Beau’s stomach was when she looked up to see her head thrown back, biting her knuckles, eyes squeezed shut. Each kiss sent a wave of electricity through Beau, one of her legs began to spasm, a hand gripped the sheet beneath her. Yasha paused letting Beau breathe and squeezed her hand to get her attention. Beau looked up to meet Yasha’s eyes, a question passed between them and Beau nodded to go ahead. 

Yasha lowered herself to Beau’s center, kissing her hip bones and thighs. She cast a look up, catching a glimpse of Beau, head thrown back with an arm thrown over her blushing face, breathing hard. Yasha smiled to herself and continued. She spread Beau’s legs slightly and kissed her clit, breathing in her scent. Beau jumped a bit at the contact, her hips moving involuntary towards the source of friction. Yasha moved closer and stuck out her tongue letting Beau’s movements carry her. Beau cried out and bit down on her knuckles, her heels digging into the sheets. Yasha with her free hand moved Beau by her hips closer and began to focus, drawing small circles on the monk’s clit. She went slowly deciphering how Beau’s body reacted to what she did. Beau inhaled, thrusting against Yasha’s open mouth. She felt herself reaching out to pull Yasha closer by her hair, but stopped herself in doubt and hesitation. Yasha catching the movement, guided Beau’s hand to her hair and arranged her grip, demonstrating how hard she was allowed to pull. Beau understood and pulled gently, gaining further friction, the breath almost went out of her. 

“Fingers” Beau squeaked out. 

Yasha moved her face away from Beau’s clit and replaced her tongue with her fingers, gathering up wetness and continuing the circular motion. Beau blushed and stopped Yasha’s hand. 

“ Fingers inside, tongue on my clit”

Yasha smiled and nodded, “how many for now?” 

“Just two is good” 

Yasha grinned and watched Beau’s expression as she sucked on her wet fingers before kneeling back again. She gently dragged her knuckles down over Beau’s clit and past her folds, coating her fingers. She placed her mouth back on Beau’s clit alternating between sucking and licking. When she was sure she had built Beau up again she slowly moved two fingers inside and felt Beau move around her. 

“You good?”

“Yes, don’t stop, please Yasha”

Beau carefully cradled Yasha’s head dragging her closer so she could ride her tongue and pull her fingers further in. She spasmed against Yasha’s face her sex contracting against her fingers. Yasha pressed her fingers upwards and curled them slightly and felt Beau seize around her. She to grind herself harder against Yasha, gripping the bed sheets and moaning loudly. Yasha felt her face heat up at the thought of anyone hearing them down the hall. She increased her pace which emitted deeper, more guttural sounds from Beau that filled her chest and again she felt Beau’s pleasure as her own. Suddenly she didn’t care anymore if people heard them, she wanted to make Beau produce that noise over and over again. 

Yasha pressed herself further inside and knew she had hit a sensitive spot when one of Beau’s leg tensed while the rest of her body trembled. She felt Beau grip her free hand to communicate she was about to come and Yasha continued her movements helping Beau climax. 

A very loud “Fuck, Yasha” echoed throughout the room and possibly the hall.

Beau was arched like a bow string as she came, Yasha slowly stilled her movements, letting Beau ride out her pleasure. Beau carefully placed a hand on Yasha’s shoulder to push her mouth away. Yasha sat up and slowly extricated her fingers. Beau reached out to her and Yasha leaned in to cradle the monk in her arms. Beau’s heart was beating fast, her legs still trembled in the aftermath. Yasha kissed her head and held her closer. 

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m good… just get a bit sensitive after” Beau explained. 

Yasha felt Beau effortlessly relax in her arms. 

“Was… Was I okay?” Yasha asked tentatively. 

Beau turned in Yasha’s arms to kiss her shoulder, “You were amazing”.

Yasha blushed and buried her nose in Beau’s hair. 

“Thank you for holding me after, I.. it always helps” Beau whispered. 

“Of course. I like holding you” Yasha admitted.


End file.
